Im Körper des Feindes
Im Körper des Feindes ist die elfte Episode der Fünften Staffel und die Einhundertste überhaupt.full|right|285 px Inhalt DIE 100. FOLGE: FLASHBACKS IN KATHERINE’S FRÜHES LEBEN – Während sie einer neuen Krise gegenübersteht, erinnert sich Katherine an die traumatische Nacht im Jahr 1490, als sie die Tochter zur Welt brachte, die ihr augenblicklich weggenommen wurde. Stefan informiert Elena, Caroline und Bonnie darüber, dass sich Katherine’s Gesundheitszustand verschlechtert hat, während Damon, Matt und Jeremy einige von Katherine’s berüchtigsten Momenten erörtern. Nadia lässt sich einen erschreckenden Plan einfallen, um ihre Mutter zu beschützen und Stefan und Elena sind gezwungen, ihr zu helfen. Währenddessen ärgert sich Caroline, als sie merkt, dass sie vergessen hat, Elena über den neuesten Tratsch ins Bild zu setzen, anschließend gibt sie sich ihrem eigenen kleinen skandalösen Verhalten hin. Schließlich teilen Elena und Katherine einen unerwarteten Moment der Verbundenheit. Chris Grismer hat bei dieser Folge, die von Julie Plec und Caroline Dries geschrieben wurde, Regie geführt. Handlung Zu Beginn der Folge sehen wir Katherine in einem Flashback bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter Nadia. Dem damals noch unschuldigen jungen Mädchen, wurde die Tochter direkt nach der Geburt aus den Armen gerissen. Mystic Falls heute: Alle haben sich im Haus der Salvators versammelt und auf ihre Art Abschied zu nehmen Damon und Co. trinken einen Bourbon nach dem anderen auf all das, was Katherine ihnen angetan hat. Nadia taucht plötzlich auf und offenbart, dass sie Matt im Safe vergraben hat und Hilfe fordert um ihre Mutter zu retten. Sie möchte diese als Traveller in ihren Körper lassen. Stefan und Elena begleiten Nadia wo diese sie an einen Hexenzirkel übergibt, damit diese Teil eines ominösen Blut-Rituals werden. Nadia macht sich auf dem Weg zurück, wo bereits Damon am Sterbebett von Katherine sitzt und sie in ihren Gedanken quält. Viele alte Bekannte sind real oder im Traum immer wieder anwesend: Jenna, John, Alaric und Vicky. Die schwache Katherine verabschiedet sich von ihrer Tochter und weigert sich, Traveller in deren Körper zu werden. Sie möchte einmal das Richtige tun und wünscht sich ein erfülltes Leben für Nadia. Am Ende des Rituals können die erstaunte Elena und Stefan plötzlich gehen. Währenddessen sucht Caroline im Wald nach Matt als plötzlich Klaus auftaucht. Er wurde über Katherine von Damon informiert. Auch ein weiterer Ur-Vampir ist in Mystic Falls: Rebekah, die Matt findet und rettet. Klaus verspricht Caroline, dass er für immer gehen wird, wenn sie nur einmal zu ihm ehrlich ist. Und Caroline sagt ihm, dass sie eine Zukunft plant und all das ohne ihn, aber wenn er sein Versprechen hält, dann kann sie ehrlich sein. Und plötzlich geht Caroline auf Klaus zu und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich… Nachdem Caroline aus dem Wald ins Haus der Salvatores zurückkehrt scheint es fast so, als würde Katherine jede Sekunde sterben. Einen kurzen Augenblick erscheint sie sogar Bonnie. Als letzte große Überraschung neben all den alten vergangenen Gesichtern taucht auch Tyler wieder auf. Nachdem Katherine noch Damon offenbart hat, dass sie sich direkt auf diese magische Doppelgänger-Art damals in Stefan verliebt hat, nimmt auch Stefan endgültig Abschied von Katherine und taucht in ihre Gedanken ein und gibt ihr Halt. Wenig später haben die beiden Salvator-Brüder auch ein brüderliches Gespräch und Stefan ermutigt Damon für Elena zu kämpfen. Als letzte möchte sich noch Elena von Katherine verabschieden. Sie vergibt ihr auf dem Totenbett für alles was sie getan hat und möchte ihr eine letzte Spritze reichen als Katherine sich gegen sie wendet und den Traveller-Spruch sagt. Katherine geht somit in Elena über und ihr Körper liegt tot auf dem Bett. Ein Anruf von Nadia und deren Hexe aktivieren das ganze Ritual. Katherine Pierce ist eben doch kein armes und unschuldiges Mädchen… Somit wird auch klar, wofür das Doppelgänger-Blut bei dem Ritual benötigt wurde. Und Nadia scheint ganz wie ihre Mutter zu sein… Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood Nebendarsteller *Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes *Olga Fonda als Nadia Petrova *Joseph Morgan als Klaus Mikaelson *Sara Canning als Jenna Sommers (Halluzination) *Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson *Matt Davis als Alaric (Geist) *Kayla Ewell als Vicki Donovan (Geist) *David Anders als John Gilbert (Halluzination) *Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson (Halluzination) *Bianca Lawson als Emily Bennett *Taylor Treadwell als Mia Trivia *In dieser Episode dreht sich alles um Katherine Pierce. *Sara Canning wird sich in ihrer Rolle als Jenna wiederfinden. *Wir müssen uns von einem der Hauptcharakteren verabschieden. *Es wird ein Flashback geben. 19 Jahrhundert. *Nach 6 Wochen Pause beginnt mit der Jubiläumsfolge der zweite Teil der Staffel. *Das ist die 100ste episode von The Vampire Diaries. *Die Originals kommen zurück. Doch Elijah ist der einzige, der nur als Halluzination erscheint. *Klaus und Caroline haben Sex. *Tyler kommt nur wegen Rebekah zurück. Es ist ihr Geschenk an Matt. *Katherine ist jetzt in Elenas Körper. *Rebekah ist die, die Matt befreit, nachdem dieser von Nadia in einem Safe vergraben wurde. *Es kommt ein neuer Charakte vor. Mia, ein Traveller. Zitate Nadia: Sie wird dagegen ankämpfen. Stefan: Sie stirbt. Jedes einzelne Organ in ihrem Körper versagt. Vampirblut kann ihr nicht helfen. Ich habe die Ärzte manipuliert, damit ich sie mit nach Hause nehmen kann, wo sie es bequem hat, aber sie wird sterben. Sie denken nicht, dsas sie den heutigen Tag überstehen wird. '' ---- 'Elena (Zu Nadia):' ''So wie dein Freund Gregor, der per Anhalter in Matts Körper mitgefahren ist, bis Katherine ihn natürlich getötet hat. Deine Mutter hat deinen Freund getötet. Wieso retten wir sie noch gleich? Stefan: Gregor wollte sie töten und sie musste sich selbst beschützen. '' 'Elena: Oh bitte, verteidige sie nicht, besonders da du mit ihr... '''Stefan: Da ich mit ihr geschlafen habe. Ich bin sicher, dass du eine ganze Menge dazu zu sagen hast. '' ---- 'Klaus:' ''Hallo, Caroline. Caroline: Klaus. ---- (Katherine in Mystic Falls 1864) Katherine: ''Wer ist das? Er sieht so gut aus.'' (Mystic Falls heute) Damon: Was zum Teufel war das? Katherine: Du hast nie die echte Geschichte gehört, wie ich deinen Bruder kennengelernt habe. Ich möchte diese Prophezeiung, in der das Universum die Doppelgänger zusammenbringt, für absurd halten, aber in diesem Moment als ich Stefan gesehen habe... Ich kann es nicht beschreiben... Die abgelegene Straße, der umgestürtze Baum, die liegen gebliebene Kutsche... Für mich klingt das nach Schicksal. '' ---- (Rebekah befreit Matt aus dem Safe) 'Rebekah:' ''Da bin ich mal nur für drei Monate weg und sieh dich nur an, in welchen Schwierigkeiten du bereits steckst. (Matt lächelt) ---- Klaus: Ich will dein Geständnis. '' 'Caroline:' ''Mein Geständnis? Ich habe gar nichts getan. Geständnis gegen was? Klaus: Mich. Sobald wir hier fertig sind, werde ich fortgehen und nie wieder zurückkommen. Du musst mir nie wieder in die Augen sehen und unsere Verbindung durch Feindseligkeit und Abscheu überdecken. Du wirst nie wieder den dunkelsten Teil von dir selbst hassen, der sich, ungeachtet dessen, was ich alles getan habe, um mich sorgt. Ich werde gehen und du somit frei. Ich... will nur, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Caroline: Ich bin auf dem College, baue mir ein Leben auf. Ich habe Pläne für die Zukunft und Dinge, die ich will und keines dieser Dinge schließt dich ein, okay? Keins davon. Klaus: Ich verstehe. Caroline: Nein, tust du nicht, weil ja, ich überspiele unsere Verbindung durch Feindseligkeit und ja, ich hasse mich für die Wahrheit. Wenn du also versprichst fortzugehen, wie du gesagt hast und nie wieder zurück kommst, dann ja, werde ich ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich werde über das, was ich will, ehrlich zu dir sein. Klaus: Ich werde fortgehen und ich werde niemals zurückkehren. Ich verspreche es. (Caroline läuft ein paar Schritte zu ihm) Caroline: Gut. (Und küsst ihn) ---- Elena (Zu Katherine): ''Ich vergebe dir. '' Galerie 5x11 6.jpg 5x11 5.jpg 5x11 4.jpg 5x11 3.jpg 5x11 2.jpg 5x11 1.jpg 5x11.jpg Videos thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Siehe auch Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5 Kategorie:Crossover